Happiness For The Last
by CeyeeByunee
Summary: "Baek, mungkin ini Travelling yang terakhir" -Pcy "Terima Kasih untuk 9 tahunnya. Aku Mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"- Bbh


Hai sebelumnya aku perkenalkan diri dulu.

Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyuneeimnida. Umurku 22 tahun. Aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan di Seoul. Hobiku adalah travelling kemanapun, entah itu dipantai, gunung, ataupun lainnya. Aku suka keindahan, aku suka pemandangan yang menenangkan hati. Terkadang travelling adalah sumber ketenanganku ketika aku harus perang dengan semua pekerjaanku.

Dalam kurun waktu sekitar 4 tahun setelah lulus Senior High School, aku memulai hobi travellingku itu. Dan itu dimulai sejak aku berkerja di Kim Corp. Dulu Upah pertamaku berkerja di Kim Corp, langsung aku pakai travelling ke Nami Island. Dan setelahnya aku pergi travelling kemana saja ke semua tempat yang aku inginkan. Dan tentunya aku travelling tak sendirian. Aku selalu ditemani oleh seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang kekasihku dia Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, dia berumur sama denganku hanya saja dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Dia selalu menemani travellingku kemana saja. Lebih tepatnya seperti traveller Couple. Aku tak pernah pergi travelling tanpa Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga suka dengan travelling hanya saja bukan jadi hobi.

Aku dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin hubungan selama 9 tahun. Pasti semuanya kagetkan ? Namun nyatanya seperti itu. Kita berpacaran sejak Junior High School dan sampai sekarang. Susah senang kita sudah pernah merasakan semuanya. Haaah betapa aku mencintainya. Rasanya aku tak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Chanyeollie, eodiseoyo ?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kerumahmu Baby, ada apa eum ?"

"Ahh arraseo, Yasudah aku kira kau belum berangkat. Hati hati dijalan Sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado Baekhyunee"

Seperti sekarang kita akan pergi travelling. Dan travelling kali ini tempatnya cukup jauh. Tepatnya di Puncak B29 di Negara Indonesia. Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku ingin pergi kesana tempat yang mempunyai sebutan "NEGRI DIATAS AWAN"

Hari ini hari jum'at. Pagi pagi sekali aku harus pergi ke bandara untuk melakukan take off dan menuju ke Indonesia. Sampai di Indonesia aku dan Chanyeol harus transit ke Kota Jakarta karena penerbangan dari Seoul tak ada yang langsung menuju ke tempat yang aku tuju. Setelah transit di Jakarta aku dan Chanyeol kembali take off menuju ke Kota Surabaya. Puncak B29 berada di Kota Lumajang sedangkan Lumajang sendiri tak memiliki Bandara International. Dan bandara international hanya ada di Kota Surabaya.

Setelah transit di Kota Surabaya, aku harus melakukan perjalanan kembali dengan menggunakan motor yang Chanyeol pinjam dari hotel tempat kita menginap. Sengaja Chanyeol memilih menggunakan motor karena hobinya adalah semua yang berhubungan dengan otomotif. Kata Chanyeol menggunakan motor untuk travelling lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus duduk tenang didalam mobil karena itu tak akan memberi kesan diperjalan.

"Baekhyunee, kita melakukan perjalan malam hari saja yaaa" Chanyeol berbicara padaku setelah sampai di hotel.

"Apakah kau tahu jalannya Chan ? Kita dinegara orang sayang. Apa kamu tak takut salah jalan atau bagaimana ?" Heol ini di Negara orang dan Chanyeol ingin perjalanan malam yang benar saja.

"Kita bisa gunakan GPS Baek" entah kenapa aku merasa disini nada suara Chanyeol sedikit datar tak seperti biasanya yang selalu lembut.

"Terserah kau Saja Chan. Aku ikut saja" dan akhirnya aku pasrah.

Sekarang di Surabaya pukul 10 malam disini lumayan ramai tak seperti di Seoul pukul segini sudah sangat sepi tak akan ada orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan.

"Kajja kita berangkat Baby" Chanyeol itu selalu bisa membuat hatiku senang hanya karena nada suaranya. Suara beratnya dan nada yang sangat lembut membuatku semakin cinta.

Nada bicaranya sangat berbeda dengan tadi siang. Suaranya benar benar datar tak ada nada lembut sama sekali. Ahh mungkin itu perasaanku saja atau mungkin moodnya memang kurang bagus.

"Semuanya sudah dipakai Chan? Kaos kaki ? Sarung tangan ? Jaket ? Sepatu ?" aku memastikan semuanya sudah digunakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu tak tahan dengan hawa dingin tapi dia selalu melawannya agar bisa menuruti hobiku.

"Sudah baek. Kamu sudah siap ? Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan"

"Sudah Chan. Kajja kita berangkat"

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 6 jam dari kota surabaya. Lumayan jauh memang tempatnya karena diatas gunung yaah namanya saja puncak.

Sekitar perjalanan 3jam Chanyeol berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar dan istirahat sejenak.

"Apakah ini masih jauh Chan ?" aku bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang melihat GPS diponselnya.

"Lumayan Baek masih butuh waktu 3 jam lagi untuk sampai sana". Menurut GPS kita masih berada didaerah Probolinggo perbatasan dengan Lumajang.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar kita melanjutkan perjalan lagi. Jalanan cukup sepi karena ini pukul 3 pagi. Belum banyak orang beraktifitas.

Prediksi Chanyeol kita akan sampai puncak sekitar pukul 5 pagi sebelum matahari terbit.

"Chanyeol aku lapar bisa kita berhenti untuk makan dulu?" aku meminta pada Chanyeol karena perutku benar benar sudah tak bisa ditahan. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan setelahnya kita berhenti di rumah makan.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang Chanyeol tidur dipangkuanku. Entah kenapa tiba tiba suasana jadi kurang enak. Raut mukanya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi aku mencoba untuk positif thiking saja.

"Tidurlah Chanyeol biar kau tak mengantuk nanti" aku tau dia sangat mengantuk.

"Baek, apa nanti kau punya rencana travelling lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku pada Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya dipangkuanku.

"Entah Chan, aku belum ada rencana lagi". Chanyeol hanya diam. Masih tetap dalam posisi memejamkan matanya. Aku selalu suka ketika mengelus surai hitamnya jika dia sedang tertidur dipangkuanku.

"Ini mungkin jadi Travelling yang terakhir Baek". Entah apa yang dimaksut menjadi Travelling terakhir oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa maksutnya ini travelling yang terakhir Chan ?" Chanyeol tak menjawabnya sama sekali dia hanya diam dan semakin memejamkan matanya.

Aku tak tau tapi seperti ada yang berbeda dalam diri Chanyeol. Sedikit lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan cerita ketika dia sedang ada masalah. Dan dia akan lebih sering memandangiku dan menggodaku.

Tapi sekali lagi aku menampik perasaanku yang diselimuti rasa resah tapi aku tak tau itu karena apa.

Setelah makan aku dan Chanyeol kembali melakukan perjalanan yang masih kurang skita 2jam lebih.

Dalam perjalananpun Chanyeol masih menjadi pendiam. Bicara hanya seperlunya. Aku mencoba untuk selalu mengajaknya bicara agar tak kaku.

Aku memekik senang ketika kita telah sampai di tempat.

"Huaaahh. Daebak ini Indah sekali Chanyeol" dengan cepat aku menggandeng tangannya untuk melihat pemandangan indah ini. Awan awan putih yang terbentang luas. Benar benar seperti sedang diatas awan.

Selama di Puncak Chanyeol sudah tak menjadi pendiam seperti tadi.

"Apa kamu merasa senang baekhyunee ?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dengan posisi sedang menatap mataku. Tatapan matanya yang memuja membuatku semakin jatuh kedalam pesonannya. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka dengan tatapan matanya itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol kau selalu mengabulkan segala permintaanku. Aku mencintaimu" dan aku menubrukkan tubuhku ketubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis dan melihatkan dimplenya yang indah dan menghadiahiku dengan hujaman cubitan pada kedua pipiku.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih Baekhyunee, ini sudah tugasku" dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium pipi kananku.

Chanyeol yang paling bisa membuat pipiku bersemu merah karena ucapannya atau karena perlakuannya padaku. Chanyeol laki laki yang sangat hangat.

"Jangan pernah lelah untuk menjadi teman travellingku Chan" ucapku sambil memeluknya.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

Suhu disini hampir mencapai 8°C dan itu benar benar sangat dingin. Memang aku terbiasa dengan suhu dikorea yang terkadang hampir mencapai -3°C. Namun aku orang yang sangat membenci dingin. Dan suhu di tempat ini membuatku menggigil.

"Apakah kamu kedinginan Baekhyunee ?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Yaaa seperti biasa ketika cuaca dingin Chan" jawabku sedikit lirih karena suhu yang dingin.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol memelukku dan meletakkan kepalaku didepan dadanya.

Ada yang aneh. Dari sini aku tak merasakan dada Chanyeol yang berdegup kencang seperti biasanya. Dadanya hanya berdegup biasa.

Namun sekali lagi aku menampik perasaan mengganjalku sedari kemarin. Aku percaya Chanyeol mungkin sedang ada masalah namun belum menceritakannya padaku.

Chanyeol memelukku dan menciummi pucuk kepalaku terus menerus seakan takut aku akan menghilang.

Tiba tiba suasana menjadi hening. Aku berpikir, apakah Chanyeol tertidur ?. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku keatas untuk melihat Chanyeol, namun yang kulihat adalah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kedepan entah tengah melihat apa aku tak bisa bergerak karena Chanyeol mendekapku terlalu erat.

"Apa tujuanmu di dunia ini Baek?" tiba tiba suara bass Chanyeol mengintrupsiku.

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Tujuanku ? Tentu saja membahagiakan semua orang yang aku Sayang dan yang menyayangiku apalagi" jawabku dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol memandangku diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit aku baca. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah ?"

"Yaaa, emang apalagi? Lalu kau sendiri apa tujuanmu didunia ini ?" tanyaku balik.

"Yaaa ini tujuanku" sambil memandang pemandangan didepan kami. Namun nada bicaranya sedikit menggantung.

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku bingung dengan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan. Apa maksutnya dengan kata "INI"?

"Apa yang kau maksut dengan "INI" Chanyeol ? Aku tak paham". Dan Chanyeol hanya memberiku sebuah senyuman lalu memeluk bahuku dan mengajakku turun dari puncak karena ini sudah sangat siang.

Akupun tak terlalu memikirkan jawabannya dan memilih mengajaknya bicara dengan topik lain.

Cuaca sudah sedikit lebih terik dan kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Surabaya dan waktupun menunjukan sudah pukul 12 siang.

"Kita makan dulu dan beristirahat disini Baek aku sudah mulai mengantuk" ucap Chanyeol dan berhenti didepan rumah makan yang terdapat tempat yang memang disediakan untuk beristirahat.

Setelah makan, Chanyeol langsung tertidur. Aku memandangi wajahnya sesaat. Wajahnya sangat tampan, Rahang tegasnya yang sangat mempesona, dan Hidungnya yang sangat mancung. Terkadang aku iri padanya yang memiliki paras wajah bak pangeran kerajaan. Berbeda jauh dengan wajahku yang banyak orang bilang lebih Cantik dari seorang Yeoja.

Sekitar 2jam kita beristirahat dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalan lagi karena hari sudah mulai sore. Dan kami harus kembali ke Seoul jam 6 pagi besok.

Aku dan Chanyeol kembali terdiam selama perjalan kembali ke Surabaya. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi padanya sehingga Moodnya hari ini berubah ubah. Aku sudah tak tahan dan menanyakan langsung padanya.

"Aku tak apa apa Baekhyunee" jawabnya singkat.

Aku masih kurang puas dengan jawabannya namun aku memutuskan untuk kembali diam.

Sekitar 4jam kamipun sampai di hotel dengan selamat dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku keatas ranjang hotel.

Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sambil menunggu giliranku mandi aku melihat lihat hasil jepretan kami di B29 tadi. Foto foto itu sangat indah dan manis. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memandangi foto kita berdua.

Ketika sampai di Seoul nanti, aku akan mencetak fotonya dan menempelkan pada dinding kamar Apartemenku. Aku selalu mencetak semua foto travellingku dengan Chanyeol dan menempelkannya dikamarku.

"Mandilah Baek agar lelahmu hilang" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarikku berdiri dari ranjang dan mencium bibirku dengan sedikit lumatan sebentar. Meskipun sebentar namun ciuman Chanyeol itu sangat memabukkan untukku. Dan itu sudah menjadi candu bagiku.

Setelah Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman kita aku langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah dirasa tubuhku bersih aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku di Seoul dan menjadi hal biasa untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun sama ia juga hanya menggunakan bathrobe.

Aku segera menuju ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring dan merapatkan tubuhku padanya.

Chanyeol menarikku kepelukannya dan memelukku dan menghadiahi ciuman di pipi kanan kiriku.

"C-chaannnn...cu-kkuupph a-akhu...tak bishaaa bernap-ashhh..." ucapku sedikit tertahan karena pipiku ditekan oleh Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tak berhenti menciumku dan melanjutkan ciumannya pada bibirku. Awalnya hanya mencium tanpa ada pergerakan dan aku menerimannya dan memejamkan mataku menikmati cinta yang disalurkannya untukku.

Tapi kini ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut. Bibirnya bergerak dan melumat bibir bawahku dan sedikit menariknya.

"Eunghhh~~~" aku mengerang karena lumatannya.

"Buka bibirmu Baby~~" perintah Chanyeol sambil sedikit membuka bibirku dengan ibujarinya. Tak memunggu lama aku segera membuka bibirku dan Chanyeol langsung menciumku dengan sangat bernafsu.

Lidahnya mengabsen semua gigi didalam mulutku. Lidah kami beradu dan saling melilit. Sesekali Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk melumat bibirku dengan sangat bernafus.

Oksigen didalam tubuhku semakin menipis lalu aku menepuk dada Chanyeol pelan memberi isyarat bahwa aku kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku menginginkamu Baby~~" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau dan dengan nafsu yang menggebu gebu.

Sedikit kuarahkan padanganku keselangkangannya disitu penis Chanyeol sudah menegang meskipun belum sangat maksimal seperti biasa jika dia sedang Hard.

Lalu aku menganggukan kepalaku. Dan tak menunggu lama Chanyeol dengan cepat menyambar bibirku lagi dan melumatnya sangat kasar namun menggairahkan.

Setelah puas dengan bibirku Chanyeol mulai turun pada leherku. Chanyeol menjilati leherku dengan penuh gairah dan tak lupa Chanyeol akan meninggalkan satu tanda merah disana. Leherku adalah tempat favorit Chanyeol.

"Eunghhh~~ C-chaaann~~"

Tanganku yang awalnya meremas lengan Chanyeol, kini sudah mengalung indah dilehernya. Dan ketika Chanyeol menghisap leherku aku akan menarik dan memainkan rambutnya sensual.

Aku sudah mulai kualahan dengan permainan Chanyeol. Ini masih awal tapi sudah kualahan. Permainan Chanyeol sangat hebat dan terkadang aku tak bisa mengimbanginya.

"C-chaann~~a-akkhhuhh~~~"

Perutku rasanya seperti ditekan tekan. Aku tak kuat. Bahkan Chanyeol belum menyentuh Juniorku sama sekali.

Chanyeol menatapku intens "Tahan dulu Baby aku belum menyentuhmu lebih jauh". Chanyeol membali menikmati tubuhku yang kini sudah tak tertutupi oleh bathrobe yang entah hilang sejak kapan. Kini Chanyeol sedang menghisap nippleku dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tangan kirinya tak dibiarkan diam saja. Tangan kirinya memilin nippleku yang lain. Tangan kanannya tengah meremas bongkahan pantatku dengan sangat sensual.

"Ahhhh…Ohhh…Ouchhh…"

Aku mendesah tak karuan. Aku rasanya ingin meledak sekarang namun Chanyeol memberhentikan semua kegiatannya. Kini Chanyeol menatap pada junior kecilku yang tengah mengrluarkan percum.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada juniorku. Lalu Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya pada kepala juniorku. Ini gila aku bisa gila. Permainannya sangat hebat.

Chanyeol menjilati pucuk kepala penisku berkali kali. Aku mendongakan kepalaku karena rangsangan yang Chanyeol buat.

"C-chaaann...Ahhhhh"

Dalam gerakan cepat Chanyeol meraup penisku dan meblowjobnya dengan pelan namun bergairah.

"Ahhh...Mppphhhahh..."

Nafasku kini sudah tak karuan. Tanganku mencenkeram bantal disamping kepalaku.

Aku sudah tak tahaaannn

 **CROTT CROTT CROTT**

Cairanku keluar didalam mulut Chanyeol. Dia sedikit menelannya lalu kembali merangkak keatas tubuhku dan mencium bibirku denga sisa sperma yang ada dalam mulutnya dan membaginya denganku.

Dirasa nafasku sudah mulai teratur Chanyeol kembali mecumbu seluruh tubuhku lagi.

Lalu Chanyeol bangkit dan menempatkan dirinya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Hisap Dia Baby, dia sudah merindukanmu~~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menuntuku kearah selatan tubuhnya.

Kubuka bathrobe yang masih dipakainya sedari tadi. Dan kini Chanyeol sudah full naked dan Juniornya pun sudah menegang sempurna. Juniornya sangat besar dua kali lipat dari juniorku.

Kutatap penis Chanyeol sebentar dan kukecup pucuk kepala juniornya.

"Sshhh... Baekkk... Ahhhh..."

Chanyeol mendesah keenakan. Tangannya berada dikepalaku dan tanpa aba aba tangannya menuntunku untuk naik turun menghisap penisnya yang besar.

"Ouuucchhh... B-baekkk... I-nihhh nik-mhaattt... Ahhhh" racau Chanyeol.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol menarik badanku keatas tubuhnya lalu memutar posisi. Chanyeol di atas dan aku dibawah.

Chanyeol menatapi lubang anusku yang tengah berkedut ingin cepat dijamah. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menjilati anusku dengan penuh nafsu. Dan sesekali jemarinya akan ikut menjamah dan memberi sedikit penetrasi agar nanti ketika junior jumbonya masuk tak akan sakit.

"Ssshhh... Baek lubangmuhhh... Sempittthhhh... Ahhh..." ucap Chanyeol masih memainkan lubangku.

"C-cepaaattt... Sentuhh akuhhh.. C-Chaaan akuhh tak tahhh-aaann..." aku memerintah Chanyeol agar langsung memasuki karena aku sudah sangat ingin dihujam oleh junior besarnya.

Chanyeol sedikit membasahi juniornya dengan percumku yang mengalir dari lubang anusku.

"Sudah tak tahan heum ? Tahaan ya sayang ini akan sakit namun nikmat"

Chanyeol meletakkan pucuk kepala juniornya pada lubang anusku dan menggeseknya sebentar.

"Eunghhhh~~~"

Chanyeol mendorong penisnya sedikit lebih dalam. Matanya memejam menikmati jepitan dari lubang anusku.

Lalu Chanyeol sedikit mendorong lebih kasar.

"AAKKHHHH"

Aku sedikit menjerit karena kaget.

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat menikmati kedutan dilubangku. Lalu kakiku kulingkarkan pada pinggangnya

"Bergeraklah Chanyeollie~~" ucapku seraya menciumnya.

Lalu Chanyeol memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang anusku dengan tempo yang sangat pelan dan hati hati, takut takut kalau pergerakannya akan menyakitiku.

"Kauuhh... S-sempittt.. Baby... Ohhh..."

 **CLOKKHH CLOKKHH CLOKHH**

Bunyi kulit bertabrakan menggema didalam hotel kami. Hawanya sudah sangat panas.

"Ahhh... Moreee C-Chann... Mpphhhh... Ahhhh..."

"As You Wish Baby..." jawab Chanyeol lalu mempercepat tempo tusukannya.

 **CLOKH CLOKH CLOKH**

"Ohhh...Ahhh...C-chann...akuhh...akan kel-luaaar... Ahhh..."

"Bersama Baby" dan Chanyeol menraup bibirku dengan ganas.

 **CROT CROT CROT**

Dalam 5 tusukan terkahir, Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya didalam lubangku. Dan aku menumpahkan spermaku pada perut kami.

Kami sama sama terengah dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

Sekita 5 menit kami sama sama terdiam. Namun menit selanjutnya Chanyeol mencium bibirku lama namun tak ada nafsu atau lumatan hanya menempelkan saja.

Lalu Chanyeol membuang nafasnya sebentar seperti tengah menahan amarah. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil Ponselnya dan sedang membuka suatu aplikasi namun aku tak tau aku sudah terlalu lelah.

"Baek bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" suara Chanyeol tiba tiba mengintrupsiku.

Dengan cepat kuraih ponselnya. Dan betapa kagetnya aku, itu adalah Chatku dengan mantan kekasihku -Oh Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku sedikit mengeryitkan keningku dari mana dia tau bahwa aku kembali berkomunikasi dengan Sehun?

"Kenapa kau diam Baek ? Coba jelaskan padaku apa maksut isi Chatmu dengan Sehun itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi.

"Yaa kau benar ini Chatku dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tak berkmaksut apa apa dengannya" belaku.

"Tak bermaksut apa apa maksutmu ? Lalu kenapa kau buat janji dengannya ? Apa kau mempermainkanku Baek ?" suara Chanyeol sudah mulai meninggi itu artinya dia sudah marah.

Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku dan tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Aku merasa bersalah padanya meskipun aku tak bermaksut mempermainkannya. Jujur aku masih sangat mencintainya tak pernah ada niat untuk menduakannya ataupun mempermainkannya.

Namun Chanyeol sudah terbakar api cemburu. Chanyeol marah padaku dan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kau sudah pernah benjanji padaku kalau kau tak akan berkomunikasi dengan mantanmu kan Baek ?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkanku pada janjiku dulu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelumnya kesalahpahaman ini dulu pernah terjadi namun Chanyeol memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Namun kini aku mengulanginnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku tak berani menjawab dan menatapnya. Airmataku jatuh begitu saja tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku telah mengecewakannya lagi. Pasti dia sangat membenciku.

"Aku kecewa padamu Baek. Apa kurangnya aku dibandingkan dengan Sehun haaahhh" ucap Chanyeol emosi.

"Selama ini kau yang selalu kusayang. Selama ini kau yang selalu ku jaga. Tapi kau tak pernah mengertiku Baek. Memang aku belum bisa mengambil hati kedua orang tuamu, tapi asal kau tau aku tengah berusaha untuk itu. Tapi apa yang aku dapat ? Apa yang aku dapat haaaah" suara Chanyeol sedikit parau dan seperti tengah menahan airmatanya.

Aku kembali menangis mengingat semua perjuangan kita selama 9 tahun ini. Jatuh bangun bersama susah senang bersama semuanya telah kita lalui. Yaa kita memang belum mendapat restu dari orang tuaku. Namun aku kembali merusaknya dengan kelakuan bodohku.

"Maaf Chanyeol aku tak bermaksut seperti itu" ucapku sambil terisak.

Lama Chanyeol terdiam dan aku sedikit mendengar dia menahan tangisnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau mencari kebahagianmu sendiri Baekhyun"

 **DDUUUAAARRRR**

Seperti di sambar guntur disiang bolong. Kata kata itu seperti mecambukku.

Apakah Chanyeol ingin berpisah denganku ?

"M-maksutmu A-apa Chanyeol ?" tanyaku sedikit ketakutan.

"Carilah kebahagianmu sendiri Baek. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia" ucap Chanyeol dengan airmata yang lolos meluncur seperti sungai dipipinya.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya.

Aku tak bisa jauh darimu Chanyeol.

Namun itu hanya suaraku dalam hati.

Aku tak berani mengatakannya karena dia sudah kecewa padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Menahannya juga percuma Chanyeol tak akan memberiku kesempatan itu lagi.

"Lebih baik cepatlah berbenah besok pagi kita akan kembali ke Seoul" ucapnya datar sambil memakai bathrobenya kembali.

Aku termenung seorang diri menatap jauh memori tadi pagi. Kejadian yang masih sangat melekat didalam otakku.

Jika kau tau ini akan terjadi kenapa kau memberiku Kebahagiaan itu semua ? Apa kau menginginkan akhir yang indah ?

Tapi bagiku ini bukan akhir yang indah untukku. Ini akan jadi Travelling terburukku dalam hidup.

 _Terima kasih untuk Pagi yang Indah dan Malam yang menyeramkan_.

Kini aku dan Chanyeol tengah berada di Bandara sedang menunggu untuk Take Off menuju Jakarta lalu kemudian menuju Seoul.

Dari semalam Chanyeol tak berbicara denganku sama sekali. Dan sampai kita menginjakkan kaki di Seoulpun Chanyeol tak berbicara sama sekali.

Mataku sangat sembab karena terlalu lama menangis dari semalam dan aku tak tidur semalaman. Aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara namun seolah tau dia buru buru memasang earphone ditelinganya.

Dan kini kita sudah berada di Seoul akan menuju ke Apartemenku. Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menaiki mobil Chanyeol. Apakah aku masih berhak berada disampingnya ?

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" suara Chanyeol mengintrupsiku. Nada suaranya sangat datar dan itu mengbuat hatiku semakin sakit. Dimana nada lembutmu Chan ? Aku merindukan semua yang ada dalam dirimu.

Dengan langkah pelan aku memasuki kursi penumpang dibelakang mungkin itu akan lebih pantas.

Sekarang kita sudah berada didepan Apartementku. Aku mengambil barang barangku yang berada dibagasi mobilnya. Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.

"T-terima kasih Chanyeol untuk semuanya. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu" aku kembali menunduk tak kuat menahan airmataku.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab namun Chanyeol sama menangisnya. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan suaranya.

Aku berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Memandangi paras tampannya untuk terakhir kali.

Lalu dengan cepat aku menghambur memeluknya. Aku tak kuat aku sakit aku tak rela berpisah dengannya. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku menangis memeluknya. Tapi Chanyeol tak balas memelukku dia hanya diam tak bergerak namun tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol Terima kasih untuk semuanya untuk 9 tahunnya. Terima kasih sudah menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Hikss. A-aku mencintaimu Chanyeol Hiksss" ucapku dari hati yang terdalam.

Dan Chanyeol hanya diam lagi.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya dan kembali memandangi wajahnya lagi dan lagi.

 **Chup~~~**

Aku mencium bibirnya sebentar.

"Terima kasih untuk 9 tahunnya. Aku Mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" ucapku sekali lagi.

Chanyeol diam dan langsung membawa dirinya kedalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan apartemenku secepatnya.

Apa kau sudah membenciku Chanyeol ?

Dan setelahnya aku menangis didalam kamar seorang diri.

 _Thank You For The Last Happiness Park Chanyeol._

 **END**

 **Hayy Hayy**

 **I'm Back Haha**

 **Maaf aku bawak cerita lain hihiw.**

 **Angstnya dapet gak sih ?**

 **Ini kali pertama aku nulis angst pdhal aku gak suka baca angst hahaha**

 **Maap yaaa kalo Ncnya kagak fell baru kali ini nulis NC biasanya tinggal baca**

 **Reviewnya Juseyooo**

 **Salam Chanbaek is Real**


End file.
